mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Danielle Hart
Danielle Hart (neé Bailey) is a character in My New Family Series. She was born to Promise Copeland as she was just 15 years old. She was given up for adoption and later become a famous singer with a dark past. Background Personality At the beginning of Evermore Danielle seems to be a happy and stable girl trying to figure out her place in the world and more about her heritage. She is nice to everyone, even if her sister doesn't make it easy for her. Later in Warrior Danielle is revealed to constantly be looking for approval. She wants to be liked by the people, changing completely to fit in, doing things she has never done, just so people like her. Physical Appearance Danielle has her mother's brown eyes and her father's brown hair. She is about 5'3" (161 cm) tall. In Evermore Danielle has blonde long hair with pink tips. Her hair is always curly and lies open on her shoulders. She is usually seen wearing something in denim or leather and a pair of leather boots. She has an average body size. When she gets engaged, she dyes her hair brown again to look a little more mature. In Warrior however she has really long brown hair, which she later dyes red, before cuting it and dyes it black. She is skinny, but becomes extremely skinny after developing an eating disorder. On her arms are cutting scars, which she later covers with many tattoos. Biography Danielle Paris Bailey was born to Promise Copeland and Jake Abrahams in September 2031 in Morrison Creek, Oregon. However her father has no idea about her existence. Her mother gave her up for adoption right after birth, since she couldn't handle raising a child at such an young age. She was adopted by David Bailey and his now late wife Noelia Bailey. She died a short time after the adoption. David had fought to keep her and luckily he successed. Eventually her aunt and David's sister Becca Bailey moved in to support her brother raising Danielle. At the age of 16, Danielle still lives with her father and aunt and is attending Lincoln High School in Bensburg, Oregon. At the first day of her sophomore year she befriends the popular girl Jessica Collier and her group of friends. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Relationships 'Family ' Promise Copeland (mother) Jake Abrahams (father) David Bailey (adoptive father) Noelia Bailey (adoptive mother) {deceased} Danielle doesn't remember her adoptive mother, nor does she remember ever meeting her. Ritter Ashcroft (younger maternal half-sister) Keena Ashcroft (younger maternal half-sister) Nik Ashcroft (younger maternal half-sister) Bryony Abrahams (younger paternal half-sister) Noelia Krane (daughter) 'Romantic' BryantBryant HartHart Ashley Krane (ex-boyfriend) 'Friends' Sam Moore (best friend) Christine Briggs Jessica Collier Lindy Abbott Pamela Acosta Dave 'Enemies' Trivia *Her father didn't know about her existence until she was 22 *She was given up for adoption right after her birth *She was originally played by Sarah Hyland, but was changed to Demi Lovato *She often changes her hair color *Her sisters put together into one person would actually be Danielle Category:Character Category:Third Generation Category:2031 Category:Danielle (first name) Category:Bailey Category:Copeland Family Category:Harding Family Category:Bailey Family Category:Canadian Category:American Category:Scottish Category:I Promise You Category:Foster Kid Category:Female Category:Abrahams Family Category:Celebrity Category:Singer Category:Actor Category:Evermore Category:Paris (first name) Category:Ashcrofts Go London Category:Bensburg, Oregon, U.S. Category:Warrior Category:Teen Parent Category:Lincoln High School Alumni Category:Lead Character Category:5'3" (161 cm) Category:Back to Me Category:Hart Category:Hart Family